


Merry Christmas, Moony by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius comes home for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Moony by madam_minnie

  
[Merry Christmas, Moony](viewstory.php?sid=8) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Sirius comes home for Christmas  
Categories: The Broomshed > The Changing Room Characters:  Sirius Black, Remus Lupin  
Genres:  Erotica  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Orgy  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 1169 Read: 438  
Published: 09/04/2005 Updated: 09/04/2005 

One Shot by madam_minnie

Remus stretched to place the tiny angel atop the Christmas tree. This was their first Christmas together outside of school and he wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for Sirius' arrival. He had chopped down the small tree that morning and drug it effortlessly into their cottage. Sometimes, being a lycanthrope had it's advantages. The tiny angel glimmered against the silver lights on the tree. They reminded him of Sirius' eyes and without a second thought he'd bought enough lights to not only decorate the tree, but their two-bedroom cottage as well.

"Holy shit, Remus!" Sirius' voice boomed from the door, his satchel over his shoulder and his bike helmet in his hand. Rubbing his chin, he took in the festive decorations around the room.

"How was the assignment?" Remus asked walking slowly to the door, taking an appraising look at his best friend and lover, a low growl escaping his lips. It had been far too long since he'd seen him framed in the doorway and Moony missed his mate.

Dropping his satchel and helmet on the floor and closing the door with his foot, Sirius closed the gap between them and pulling Remus by the collar of his oxford shirt, drew him into a deep kiss. Their tongues dueled for dominance as their hands ripped and tore at the clothing in their way. Skin to skin contact is what they needed. Needed to feel every inch of each other as if to remember it once more.

"Missed you," Sirius panted against Remus's neck, nipping at the cord while his hands trailed down the lycan's firm back down to the round, full curve of his body.

"Missed you too," Remus nearly growled. Moony was slowly taking control, but Remus wanted to savor this moment together. No rushing. But his body didn't want to cooperate. When Sirius traced a finger up the underside of his erection, Remus shivered. Open mouthed kisses followed. Their hands trailing over each and every part of their body.

"It's a good thing," Remus said gasping when Sirius nipped his earlobe and stroked him from base to tip. They had both lost their clothes a while ago, but Remus couldn't quite remember when. "That I bought so much mistletoe."

"You should've put it on your belt," Sirius replied, his tongue trailing down Remus' chest, tracing each muscle of his well defined body, laving every scar and every inch of puckered skin he could find.

Remus' entire body was now covered in goose-flesh and his fingers threaded in the long raven hair of his lover's, pushing him... encouraging him to go lower... lower still. When Sirius' tongue trailed down the fine line of hair leading to his now pulsing erection, Remus hissed. His senses were on overload. Sirius' hair in his hands, his tongue sliding up and down his shaft, circling the head... when he slid past those lips into Sirius' hot mouth, he howled and arched into him, driving himself deeper into that moist heat. Wanting more... needing it all. He was driving himself into that heat... faster... deeper... he could feel the heat roil in his abdomen and his legs begin to shake. Sirius' oral assault was far from over. He milked him, looking up into those amber eyes, he urged him on. Wanted him to. Needed to taste him. To swallow his essence along with him and when Remus' grip on his hair tightened and the tangy streams hit the back of his throat, he lapped it up hungrily. Not wanting to waste any of it. Releasing him with a pop, he kissed the sensitive head and slid back up the taut body, his tongue tracing a new line up his body.

When their tongues met again, Remus could taste himself in Sirius' mouth and his beast roared back to life. Sirius' hands were now tracing the muscles on Remus' back, up to where his honey brown hair fell around his shoulders. Tugging his head back by his hair, Sirius bit Remus where the Lycan's shoulder and neck meet. "Mine," he growled.

His eyes had gone from silver to charcoal in his aroused state and Remus wanted to fall into that smoky gaze and never come up for air again. Backing them toward the sofa, Sirius pushed him back so that when the back of Remus' knees hit the arm of the sofa, they both toppled onto it, their bodies entwined, their mouths still tasting and licking every inch of skin they could find.

"Remus... need..." Remus loved this side of his mate. The one that could barely make a coherent statement.

"It's yours, Siri," he said kissing and nibbling along his jaw, his tongue running along the stubble on Sirius' jawline and wrapping his legs around his lover's hips, he moaned when their cocks rubbed together.

Sirius wasted no time in taking Remus' legs and draping them over his shoulders.

"Remus, I..." he hadn't prepped him yet and invading him like this was not what Sirius wanted, but he could barely keep his composure. He wanted to drive into him, hard and fast and he wanted to do it now.

"It's alright, Siri. Just do it," Remus' breathy voice trailed when he felt Sirius at his entrance. Their eyes met and Remus whispered, lubricus just before Sirius slid into him.

"Wandless, Remus? Oh Merlin, you're tight," Sirius panted as he slid inside him slowly.

"I... oh god Siri... picked up a few skills while you were gone... move... please," he was writhing beneath him, his own erection leaking against his stomach.

"Missed you," Sirius said burying himself deep inside his lover. "So tight... so fucking good." Remus' legs slid down Sirius' shoulders and rested on the crook of his lover's arms. Bracing his legs, Sirius slammed into him, making Remus shout in pleasure.

"YES!! Oh fuck Sirius, I've missed you... harder... deeper... please," Remus' eyes had rolled back and gripping the arm of the sofa behind him, he met Sirius' thrusts. His cock lay weeping against his skin and when he went to reach for it, Sirius slapped his hand away.

"Mine, I said." He pumped in counterpoint to his thrusts, driving himself deeper into Remus with each thrust. His thighs were burning and stars were forming behind his eyes as he drove himself closer to climax. "Come with me, Remus."

Remus clenched around him and Sirius growled as he came, no longer able to hold off. Remus threw his head back and howled as he came again, his seed coating both his stomach and Sirius' hand. Shuddering, Sirius lowered Remus' legs and brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it clean. Their bodies, still joined, he dipped his head forward and licked Remus' stomach as well. Remus ran his fingers through that raven hair, moaning when Sirius' hot tongue laved every inch of his stomach and chest clean.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=8>  



End file.
